<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DECODE by keybladejediqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886580">DECODE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladejediqueen/pseuds/keybladejediqueen'>keybladejediqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DECODE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Paramore Song, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory Lives, Character of Faith, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco is Bi, Gay, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Muslim Character, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pre-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Slow Burn, Slytherpuff, Title from a Paramore Song, barbz - Freeform, dracotok is haunting me, gay wizards, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladejediqueen/pseuds/keybladejediqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his muggle father gleefully accepts a job offer at the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, 15-year-old Muggleborn Khalid Turner—a plucky first-generation Ghanaian American originally sorted into Pukwudgie at Ilvermorny—reluctantly moves to England to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>Upon setting foot in his new home, Khalid runs into the infamous Draco Malfoy and their relationship is off to a bad start even during the chaotic twists and turns of the school year brought on by the cruel new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DECODE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EXPOSITION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>—Cast:—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom Felton — Draco Malfoy</p><p>Louis Cordice — Blaise Zabini</p><p>Daniel Radcliffe — Harry Potter</p><p>Emma Watson — Hermione Granger</p><p>Rupert Grint — Ron Weasley</p><p>Bonnie Wright — Ginny Weasley</p><p>Katie Leung — Cho Chang</p><p>Scarlett Byrne — Pansy Parkinson</p><p>James and Oliver Phelps — Fred &amp; George Weasley</p><p>Alfred Enoch — Dean Thomas</p><p>Matthew Lewis — Neville Longbottom</p><p>Evanna Lynch — Luna Lovegood</p><p>Devon Murray — Seamus Finnigan</p><p>Imelda Staunton — Dolores Umbridge</p><p> </p><p>—<em><strong>The Platinum Quartet</strong></em>:—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">KHALID TURNER</span>
  </b>
</p><p>FULL NAME: Khalid Obasi Turner</p><p>FACE CLAIM: Keiynan Lonsdale</p><p>NATIONALITY: American</p><p>BIRTHDAY: October 8 ♎️ </p><p>HOUSE: Pukwudgie (Ilvermorny), Hufflepuff (Hogwarts)</p><p>ETHNICITY: African American</p><p>BLOOD STATUS: Muggleborn</p><p>THEME: Kilo Kish — Elegance</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">CASSIE TURNER</span>
  </b>
</p><p>FULL NAME: Cassandra Jamila Turner</p><p>FACE CLAIM: China Anne McClain</p><p>NATIONALITY: American</p><p>BIRTHDAY: October 8 ♎️</p><p>HOUSE: Thunderbird (Ilvermorny), Slytherin (Hogwarts)</p><p>ETHNICITY: African American</p><p>BLOOD STATUS: Muggleborn</p><p>THEME: Kari Faux — No Small Talk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">NORA BAKER</span>
  </b>
</p><p>FULL NAME: Eleanor Rachel Baker</p><p>FACE CLAIM: Shailene Woodley</p><p>NATIONALITY: Irish-American 🇮🇪 🇺🇸</p><p>BIRTHDAY: June 19</p><p>HOUSE: Wampus (Ilvermorny), Gryffindor (Hogwarts)</p><p>ETHNICITY: White</p><p>BLOOD STATUS: Half-Blood</p><p>THEME: Roger Bart — Go the Distance</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MALIKA CHOWDHURY</span>
  </b>
</p><p>FULL NAME: Malika Jasmine Chowdhury</p><p>NATIONALITY: Welsh</p><p>RELIGION: Islam</p><p>BIRTHDAY: March 17</p><p>HOUSE: Gryffindor</p><p>ETHNICITY: Bengali</p><p>BLOOD STATUS: Muggleborn</p><p>THEME: Christina Aguilera — Loyal Brave True</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Playlist:—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Paramore — Decode</p><p>Adam Lambert — For Your Entertainment</p><p>Drake feat. Wizkid &amp; Kyla — One Dance</p><p>Zayn &amp; Taylor Swift — I Don't Wanna Live Forever</p><p>Adam Lambert — Whataya Want From Me</p><p>Beyoncé — Formation</p><p>twenty øne piløts — Doubt</p><p>Lorde — Buzzcut Season</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter/Wizarding World © Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury UK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some choppy intro to a pair of American Muggleborn twins and their sudden acceptance into Hogwarts after their Muggle dad accepts a job offer from the Ministry of Magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KHALID FELT AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO BARF.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, isn't it exciting, Wanda?" His father chirped happily, "The Minister for Magic has requested me, a <em>Muggle</em> of all people, to come and work in the Ministry!"</p><p>Khalid heard the joyful claps and tears of happiness from his mother and sighed deeply. The fact that his father, a Muggle of all people, was picked out of nowhere He turned up the volume on "Yikes" by Nicki Minaj and continued to scroll through Twitter until a rapping at the door interrupted his peace. The fact that his father, who happened to be a Muggle, was picked out of nowhere by some British wizard folk to work with them on some kind of job mess was dumb and suspicious.</p><p>"I'm studying." He called out, praying that it wasn't his parents repeating the same old shit he overheard thanks to their loud ass voices.</p><p>Thankfully, it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Turner at the door, but sadly his older fraternal twin sister Cassie who always barged into his Gay Nerd Wonderland of a bedroom without waiting for him to say "come in" just like the rest of the Turner clan.</p><p>"You're <em>studying</em>?" Cassie asked, easily detecting the lie. Khalid nodded and went back to browsing Twitter until Cassie swiped his phone from his hands. The twins glared at each other until the expression on Cassie's face was replaced by blankness and she sat next to Khalid. Her twin's face also softened and the two stared at the baby blue wall until Khalid spoke up.</p><p>"So... dad's got a job offer from England?"</p><p>"Yeah... Someone from the Ministry of Magic called up dad and heard that he was working with Mr. Perez on the No-Maj Studies curriculum at Ilvermorny," Cassie said, passing Khalid's phone back to him, "They were really impressed by how some random No-Maj was helping a wizard teacher with... you know."</p><p>"So, we'll be goin' to a No-Maj high school?" Khalid asked hesitantly.</p><p>Cassie opened her mouth to say something until their parents appeared in the doorway. The twins looked curiously in silence until Khalid, once again, spoke up.</p><p>"Dad, is it true we're moving?"</p><p>His father only smiled and pulled out... a letter?</p><p><em>Oh shit. </em>Khalid thought frantically, <em>Did I get secretly expelled from Ilvermorny for something I didn't do? </em>Cassie seemed to notice this and pulled out an envelope addressed to CASSANDRA AFYA TURNER from a school called... Hogwarts?</p><p>"Oh, you needn't worry, my son. There is a wizarding school in Scotland that accepts students all over the United Kingdom!" The twins' father clapped his hands happily.</p><p>"What's it called?"</p><p>"Khalid Pietro Turner, you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p><p>...</p><p>"Bro, you really leaving?" DeMarcus asked, his grey eyes filled with sadness.</p><p>Khalid slammed the last of his suitcases into the trunk of his mother's SUV, still mad that he was forced to switch schools over a job offer, "Is it that obvious?" He snapped, slamming the trunk shut which startled both DeMarcus and his girlfriend Shania Danvers. Khalid exhaled through his nose and let his hand slip off the trunk and to his side.</p><p>Shania pulled Khalid in for a hug, which Khalid reluctantly accepted, "Make sure you text us once you get to London, 'kay?" They broke away and Khalid had to wipe a tear from his cheek.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Ay, bruh," DeMarcus said sadly, "We gon' miss you at Ilvermorny. It's shit without you already."</p><p>Khalid smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss y'all too..."</p><p>A beeping of the SUV interrupted the moment as Khalid's mother called for him to get in the car. One last glance at his house and Khalid knew there was no going back.</p><p>He slipped into the front seat of the car with his mother in the driver's seat. Mrs. Turner noticed the sullen expression on her youngest son's face and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek, "There's nothing to worry about, my son." She said reassuringly, "You'll still keep in touch with your old friends and make new ones at Hogwarts."</p><p>"What if I end up hating Hogwarts? What if I want to go back to Ilvermorny?"</p><p>"You won't, I promise. Now, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah." Khalid said hesitantly right before his mother started up her SUV and drove away from the Philly cul-de-sac. Khalid glanced at his house through the side view window for the last time while DeMarcus and Shania held hands and walked away in sadness. He sighed deeply and slouched in the passenger seat, watching the trees and houses zoom by while his thoughts filled with doubts about his incoming years at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another short choppy chapter but this time, the twins meet the one and only Harry Potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>IT HAD BEEN SEVERAL WEEKS SINCE THE TURNERS LEFT THE STATES</b> for England... all because of a job offer that rustled plenty of jammies in the Wizarding World in both the States and the United Kingdom.</p><p>Khalid and Cassie sat on the front porch of their new house on Number 7 Privet Drive watching the neighbors go about their daily lives. One little girl across the street was plucking at the petals of a daisy as her mother watered the garden. The twins were silent and contemplated the situation that they were thrust into just as they had the moment upon the news for the first time. Khalid immediately grew bored of watching the neighbors and proceeded to doodle in a sketchbook that he received as a gift from Shania a few days before moving day while Cassie took a sip of her boba tea.</p><p>"Why, hello, Mr. Turner!" A cheerful, booming voice suddenly cut off the silence. The twins looked up to see a large blonde man coming towards their father.</p><p>"Vernon, my friend!" Mr. Turner greeted him, leaving the garage to happily shake hands with his new friend. Mr. Turner turned to the twins and waved a hand, "Children," he called, "Come say hello to Mr. Dursley!"</p><p>The twins stood up and hesitantly walked towards the two men. The smile remained on their father's face as he watched them greet Mr. Dursley with fake smiles and took turns shaking his hand. Mr. Turner and Mr. Dursley were quite oblivious to the twins' emotional masks.</p><p>"You two." Mr. Dursley said pointing to them, "You're quite lucky to have a father like him. Smart and downright humble. Reminds me of another man I met through my mad lad of nephew." His attention turned to Cassie and she screamed internally, but still had the fake smile plastered on her face. "By the way, Cassandra," he said, "Are you currently looking for a boy?"</p><p>"No, sir." Cassie said, fearing that the boy Mr. Dursley would set her up with would probably be a crackhead.</p><p>"Well, I've got a son you'd take a fancy to," Mr. Dursley chuckled, patting Cassie's head, "These days, the ladies would go for me nephew. Strange one, that boy. But, I think a smart lass like you would make my Dudley happy."</p><p>A stout boy standing nearby with a gold chain around his neck winked at Cassie, who smiled nervously. Then, just as she was aware that no one paid attention to her, rolled her eyes in disgust while Khalid forced back laughter. Suddenly, she noticed a lanky boy around her age walking past her. He was lanky, his dark hair was messy and his turquoise eyes were fixated on the sidewalk.</p><p>"Oi!" Mr. Dursley shouted at him, "Where do you think you're running off to?!"</p><p>The boy looked up and glanced at the twins for a moment before paying attention to Mr. Dursley, "Just taking a walk..."</p><p>"Be back by 6 o'clock, boy!"</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away. Khalid glanced at Cassie and she nodded. She too had sensed that something was different about him.</p><p>"Children, would you mind getting to know Mr. Dursley's nephew?" Mr. Turner asked the twins.</p><p>Cassie nodded and turned her attention to Mr. Dursley's nephew. "Hey!" Cassie called out, jogging up to the boy while Khalid lagged behind, waiting for his sister to make a mess of herself. The boy with the glasses stopped and turned around to see Cassie and Khalid following.</p><p>"No offense, but can you two leave me alone for a bit?" He snapped.</p><p>"I was just—you look like you need a friend and..." Cassie trailed off, unsure of what to say next as the boy was being pretty rude, "You seem... lonely?" Khalid snickered, which earned a glare from Cassie. The cold expression on the stranger's face changed to amusement and he giggled.</p><p>"I'm Harry," He held his hand out. Cassie looked at him and took his hand to shake.</p><p>"Cassie Turner," she said with a smile before pointing to Khalid, "And this dumbass is my twin brother, Khalid." Khalid flicked her ear, which earned him another glare from his sister.</p><p>"Do you two usually fight like this?" Harry cut in.</p><p>The twins shrugged. "Sometimes," Khalid said casually, "But deep down, we love each other." He added, dropping an arm on her head.</p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes but slightly smiled in agreement. Her brown eyes met Harry's and she blinked, "Hey," She began, "Do you mind if we join you?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and motioned for the twins to follow him. Cassie and Khalid followed suit and Harry seemed quite happier. "By the way, my uncle says that you guys are Americans?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much. We came here because of our dad's job offer." Khalid answered, "Well, Cass and I are first-generation Ghanaian Americans. Our parents moved to the States from Ghana, like, a few years before we were born."</p><p>"Welcome to Surrey." Harry said as he and the twins paused to look at the city skyline. Khalid was taken aback by the beautiful sunset overlooking the setting. Maybe moving to Surrey was a great idea.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cassie could sense content growing within Harry's aura. It was at that moment she knew that she and her brother were going to enjoy living in the U.K.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this rushed mess of a chapter includes the dementor (brought to you by umbridge ugh) and cassie being a simp.<br/>as a proud member of Slytherin House, we do not claim Dolores Umbridge. EVER.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MORE WEEKS HAD PASSED AND THE TWINS WERE getting used to their new lives in Surrey. While their parents would spend a few hours having tea with the Dursleys every week, Khalid and Cassie would invite Harry on hangouts. Harry, who was going through some things, would often decline as he wanted to be alone. Thankfully, there were times when he would agree to join the twins on their summer adventures.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, meanwhile, were shocked by the fact that their "mad" nephew was actually hanging out with the twins but brushed it off as the Muggle parents were very bearable and normal, especially when raising their children. This worried Cassie greatly as she pulled Khalid aside in their new shared bedroom (which was chosen by their father) a few hours before their third meetup to discuss how they were going to tell their new friend that they were magical.</p><p>"We don't even know if Harry's a No-Maj," Khalid had said in a low voice, "We'll just tell him that we're goin' to a big fancy boarding school in London."</p><p>Cassie smacked him with a scroll and glared, "Harry's gonna ask which one, dumbass!" She hissed, "And think about the Dursleys! Mom and dad are practically their best friends. They'd lose their shit and never speak to them again!"</p><p>"Yo, chill!" Khalid said, raising his hands in defeat, "We just gotta wait for the right moment. Maybe after we get our stuff from..." He trailed off and picked up a checklist of supplies that he was required to bring for his upcoming year at Hogwarts, "Diagon Alley..." He said, seeing the section that read: DIRECTIONS TO DIAGON ALLEY.</p><p>A knock on the front door interrupted the conversation and the twins looked outside the window of their shared bedroom to see... Mrs. Dursley standing, waiting for someone to answer. Khalid and Cassie glanced at each other nervously and proceeded to leave the room and made their way to the front door. Cassie opened the door and smiled at Mrs. Dursley, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley! How are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing very well, thank you, Cassandra." Mrs. Dursley said sweetly.</p><p>"Our mother's in the kitchen, I can go get her if that's okay with you, ma'am." Khalid piped up.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Khalid. But I'm not here to speak with your dear mother. Not yet, anyway." Mrs. Dursley said, patting his shoulder, "I'm here to let you know that Harry is at the local park. He... asked me to tell you that he would like for you to join him."</p><p>Khalid blinked and side-eyed Cassie, who was still smiling, "Thank you, Mrs. Dursley! We were just about to go find Harry." She said cheerfully.</p><p>Mrs. Dursley smiled back, even as Mrs. Turner appeared behind the twins. "Why, Petunia! So wonderful to see you!"</p><p>"Erika! We were just talking about you!" Mrs. Dursley chirped happily in response.</p><p>While the two women were talking, the twins had already left the house and made their way to the local Surrey park.</p><p>...</p><p>Fifteen minutes had passed and the twins finally arrived at their destination. There was a boy on the swing set who seemed to be speaking to a group of other boys.</p><p>"Harry?" Cassie whispered as she approached him, hoping that it was him. Khalid followed, also hoping to see Harry.</p><p>It was their first friend in England but there was something off about him. He was colder than usual, even when speaking to Dudley.</p><p>"...Where's your mummy, Potter? Oh yeah, She's dead."</p><p>Harry lunged at Dudley and drew out... a wand.</p><p>The twins froze.</p><p>He was a wizard...</p><p>Suddenly, the sky darkened and the temperate seemed to drop. The muggle teens looked around in confusion.</p><p>"What did you do?" Dudley asked, angrily yet scared.</p><p>"It's not me!" Harry said.</p><p>The other muggle boys ran off, scared, while Dudley and Harry ran in the opposite direction, noticing the Turner twins.</p><p>"Cass, Khalid!" Harry shouted, "What are you two doing here? The bloody dementors are here!"</p><p>"Looking for you, dumbass." Khalid shouted.</p><p>"Oi, Cass—" Dudley started.</p><p>Cassie raised a hand and shoved it in Dudley's face, "DON'T you start!"</p><p>The next few minutes were a blur as the four teenagers fled the park with a dementor on their trail. It wasn't long before they entered a tunnel in the city.</p><p>The dementor finally caught up to them, focusing its attention on Dudley, who fell to the ground and looked as if he was getting his soul drained.</p><p>"NO!" Harry shouted, taking out his wand. The twins followed suit, which earned a brief surprised glance from Harry.</p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" The three wizards shouted in unison. Beams of light emerged from their wands and took shape of an animal: a stag for Harry, a horse for Cassie, and a lion for Khalid.</p><p>The dementor screeched and disintegrated. Everything was silent as the wizards stopped to gather their breath and thoughts. Meanwhile, Dudley was still lying on the ground, muttering incoherent sentences.</p><p>"You never told us that you were a wizard, bruh!" Khalid called out Harry, who paused for a moment before grabbing Dudley's arm and helping him to get up.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Are you two magical, too?" Harry asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Our parents aren't," Khalid said with a nod.</p><p>"Guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts." Harry said with a brief smile before he dragged his cousin with him, walking out the tunnel, "You two better head back. It's late."</p><p>Cassie paused before running to him, "Harry, wait!"</p><p>Harry turned around.</p><p>"So, no more secrets, then?" Cassie asked.</p><p>He smiled, "No more secrets."</p><p>By the time, Harry and Dudley left, Cassie turned to Khalid, who was once again smirking at his simp of a sister.</p><p>Cassie glared and grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him out of the tunnel and leading him back to Number 7 Privet Drive.</p><p>...</p><p>Mrs. Turner was pacing around in the living room when she noticed the twins coming in.</p><p>"Hey, ma," Khalid said nonchalantly,</p><p>"Don't 'hey, ma' me, young man!" His mother snapped, "Where have you been? It's 9:27! There's no call to say you're going to be late! You could've been kidnapped!"</p><p>"Mom," Cassie stepped forward, "We were attacked by a Dementor."</p><p>Mrs. Turner froze upon hearing her eldest daughter reveal the news and dropped on the sofa, muttering in French.</p><p>"Children," Mrs. Turner said in a shaky voice, "I need you to lay low the next time you leave the house."</p><p>"Um, sure."</p><p>"One more thing. Whatever you do, be wary of Harry Potter." She warned just as the twins went to the kitchen to fetch their dinners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR HAD BEGUN</b> and the Turner twins were already hating their time at Hogwarts.</p><p>Cassie had been sorted into Slytherin and it was immediately known that she was Muggleborn. She was bullied relentlessly by the other Slytherins and it didn't help that her roommate was Miss Pansy Parkinson of all people. Pansy made it her mission to cause misery for Cassie day and night. Hell, she even talked shit about Cassie behind her back loud enough for everybody to hear.</p><p>Meanwhile, Khalid was sorted into Hufflepuff and had never felt so alone in his life. During the sorting ceremony, he had hoped that he would be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin because at least he would be in the same house as either his sister and/or Harry. But the Sorting Hat had decided that he would be in Hufflepuff. The other Hufflepuffs were nice but there was no one Khalid could truly talk to aside from Professor Sprout, the motherly Herbology teacher and his Head of House.</p><p>"Now, don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Turner." Professor Sprout reassured him about an hour before his first Potions class of the school year began, "Hogwarts is different from Ilvermorny, yes, but you'll enjoy it here. You'll see."</p><p>Meanwhile, Potions was hell...</p><p>Professor Severus Snape, the vampire face ass sourpuss, was the scariest bitch Khalid had met. It was in the middle of brewing a Wideye Potion that Khalid put a dragon fang in the cauldron instead of <em>snake</em> fangs, which caused the concoction to literally blow up in his face. Snape had given him detention and forced Khalid to stay after class to clean it up.</p><p>By the time Khalid restocked the last of the freshly cleaned vials, Snape had informed him that he was free to leave. Khalid scrambled to pick up his backpack and leave the musty classroom but not before hearing Snape say, "For a Muggleborn, you're at least slightly more competent than your insufferable sister."</p><p>The comment infuriated Khalid, but he said nothing, as he refused to get into more trouble with Snape. He stormed out of the Potions classroom, ignoring a gaggle of girls standing near the doorway—some of whom were giggling at his misery.</p><p>Khalid made his way to the lower corridor on his way to vent to Professor Sprout where he noticed two Gryffindor girls watching him from the Transfigurations classroom. One of them had olive skin and a red hijab while the other was pale, taller, and had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He stopped and the girls walked up to him.</p><p>"Hey, are you feeling alright?" The taller girl asked in a soft Irish accent.</p><p>"I deadass hate Hogwarts..." Khalid said dully.</p><p>The Muslim girl looked at him in shock, "'Hate Hogwarts'? Why would you hate Hogwarts?"</p><p>Khalid exhaled through his nose and looked at his feet, "Well, my sister and I moved from the U.S. this summer. Snape is a bitch and my sister's being treated like shit by the other Slytherins. Apparently, there hasn't been a Muggleborn in Slytherin for fifty years."</p><p>"You're from the States, too?" The Irish girl asked, surprised at the minor revelation.</p><p>Khalid nodded, surprised that he and Cassie weren't the only American students at Hogwarts. "Did you transfer from Ilvermorny awhile back too?" he asked.</p><p>Irish girl shook her head, "I was born in Belfast, Ireland, then my family and I moved to Cleveland, Ohio, when I was 7 to look after my cousin Caoihme. Apparently, Headmaster Merrick said that Caoihme was going through some stuff during her fourth year. Then, she got expelled from Ilvermorny because she broke into the Headmaster's Office with a few friends and summoned a demon. Long story short, Caoimhe was home-schooled from then on, even when we all moved to Dublin when I was 10."</p><p>"Nice to know that there's another American here at Hogwarts." Khalid said, feeling slightly better about his... situation, and also uneasy yet sympathetic towards the Irish girl, "I'm Khalid by the way." He said, offering a hand for the girls to shake.</p><p>"We know," The Irish girl said with a smile as she shook his hand, "Nora Baker." She pointed to her Muslim friend, who waved at him. "This ray of sunshine is Malika Chowdhury."</p><p>The three students noticed Cassie walking up to them with Harry next to her. Khalid smirked, "You hanging out with your boyfriend again, Cassie?" He called.</p><p>Harry's turquoise eyes widened and he blushed, standing in place while Cassie froze in shock as well. "S-Shut the hell up!" She stammered, throwing her Potions textbook at her little brother, who laughed even as he got hit by the heavy book. Meanwhile, Nora looked on in shock while Malika held back a laugh.</p><p>Khalid calmed down as soon as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see another girl with bushy brown hair in Gryffindor robes holding a clipboard, "Excuse me," she spoke, "Would you be interested in joining S.P.E.W.?"</p><p>"What's S.P.E.W.?"</p><p>"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." The girl said, "My apologies, I should have introduced myself, I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Khalid Turner. Harry's told us all about you." She said, holding her hand.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione," Khalid said, shaking his hand, "So, you met my twin sister in class, too?"</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Of course, I'm her Transfigurations tutor."</p><p>Another Gryffindor boy, this time a redhead, ran up to Harry and slowed down upon seeing Khalid, "Oi," He panted, "New kid?"</p><p>"Yup, I'm Khalid Turner."</p><p>"Ron Weasley." The redhead said, taking Khalid's hand and shaking it.</p><p>"So, it's true," A high siddity voice suddenly cut in, "Harry Pottah's got a new Mudblood friend from America."</p><p>The group turned around to see a trio in Slytherin robes watching them.</p><p>The first boy was pale and had platinum blond hair and smug grey eyes that seemed to peer into Khalid's soul. He was pretty cute, but even that couldn't make up for his bitchy attitude.</p><p>The second boy had short black hair, brown skin, and high cheekbones and he had an air of <em>"I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me"</em> about him. He was also cute, but he also looked like the type of guy to win Prom King through a suspiciously unanimous vote. Hell, he reminded Khalid of Denzel Washington if he was on <em>Beverly Hills, 90210</em>.</p><p>The girl, on the other hand, looked like a pug with a Party City Disney Princess wig. She must've been <em>the</em> Miss Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>Blondie recognized Cassie and sneered, "Not one Mudblood, but two!" he said, bemused at the sight of the Turner twins side by side, "My father should hear about this!"</p><p>"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry snapped.</p><p>Malfoy ignored Harry and stared at Khalid, who looked away. He had no time for spoiled rich kids pissing him off, especially if one of them was slightly cute.</p><p>Just <em>slightly</em> cute.</p><p>That's it.</p><p>"Turner," Pansy said to Cassie, "For once, I actually feel sorry for you. You've ended up with a useless Mudblood of a twin. A Hufflepuff, no less."</p><p>Cassie tensed up, and Harry looked as if he was going to hex Pansy until Khalid cut in, "Can y'all go mind your own damn business at Ralph Lauren or something? We're busy at the moment." He clapped back in a nonchalant tone.</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened. Ron tried to hold back his laughter while Malika failed to do the same and burst out laughing, causing many other students to stop and watch. Nora, Harry, and Cassie stood in shock and amusement.</p><p>"Who's Ralph Lauren?" Discount Denzel asked, confused, and annoyed with Khalid.</p><p>Khalid smirked, "Just a Muggle fashion brand, you'd like it, Denzel."</p><p><em>"Muggle?!" </em>Pansy shrieked.</p><p>Malfoy pulled out his wand but was stopped by Discount Denzel, who pointed an accusing finger at Khalid, "Don't ever call me Denzel, Mudblood." he snapped, "It's Zabini. <em>Blaise</em> Zabini. Even your twin sister knows that." He glanced at Cassie and sent an acknowledging nod in her direction, to which Cassie responded by rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Yo, chill, it's a compliment!" Khalid said with his hands raised and a smirk on his face, "Denzel Washington's the sexiest man alive! Haven't you heard?"</p><p>Blaise blinked and seemed to soften up at the compliment. However, Malfoy narrowed his steely silver eyes at Khalid and stepped forward. He lifted Khalid's chin with a single finger and looked straight into the Hufflepuff's brown eyes. Khalid stopped smirking and felt intimidated.</p><p>"Listen here, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed, "You may think that your little attitude can win these students over, but I'm watching you. Mark my words."</p><p>Silence befell the group until a woman in pink with a fake smile plastered on her face appeared behind Malfoy. Blaise whispered something in his ear and Malfoy smirked, retracting his hand and backing away.</p><p>"Something wrong?" The woman asked. Khalid grimaced as he recognized her as the Minister's snitch, Miss Umbridge aka the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.</p><p>Pansy burst into fake sobs, "Oh, Professor, it's t-terrible!" she wailed, "We were only trying to help dear Khalid around the school b-but he called us Mudbloods!" Pansy pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and pretended to blow into it.</p><p>Blaise and Malfoy snickered as Umbitch turned to Khalid, her smile remaining on her face but slightly downgraded, "Mr. Turner, please come see me in my office tonight for detention." she said in a gentle, yet threatening voice.</p><p>Harry's green eyes widened in anger and Cassie grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from fighting Umbridge.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Khalid said, realizing that something was off about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>